


Reto

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma sabe reconocer un reto cuando lo tiene frente a él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reto

El hecho de que una bebida de celebración se transformó en dos y luego en tres es algo de lo que Ryoma está consciente, mas no por eso rechaza la cuarta, pues él sabe reconocer un reto cuando lo tiene frente a él.

Más de uno de sus senpai está ocupado rememorando el tiempo compartido en el club de tenis años atrás, llenando el ambiente de voces y risas, pero Fuji ha participado poco, bebiendo al mismo ritmo que él y pidiendo una nueva copa para cada uno en cuanto desocupan la anterior, todo sin perderlo de vista.

Cuál es el propósito tras esta competencia no anunciada es algo de lo que Ryoma no está seguro, pero nunca le ha gustado retroceder, así que mantiene su atención en Fuji, toma un poco más rápido y es quien pide la próxima ronda para ambos, queriendo dejar claro que acepta el reto.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Echizen? —pregunta Fuji, casual y en voz baja, una vez la séptima bebida es servida y los demás están riendo por algo que dijo Momoshiro.

—Todavía te falta mucho, senpai —replica Ryoma con una sonrisa involuntaria que, quizás, indica que Fuji lleva la delantera.

Pensar tal cosa lo hace reír y eso, por su parte, logra que la típica sonrisa de Fuji se agrande y avive una vez abre sus ojos y con eso el porqué de todo deja de importar, porque Ryoma no piensa perder y enfrentar a Fuji no ha dejado de ser divertido.


End file.
